Besos de Sangre
by Mouka
Summary: No existe palabra alguna para darle significado a los besos de Mika. A su sabor. A la delicadeza con la que posa sus labios sobre los míos y me hace temblar de placer. No puedo resistirme. La sangre es deliciosa.


_Hola, mundo fanfiction, aquí vengo con un fic salido de la nada, espero sea de su agrado._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece._

* * *

 **BESOS DE SANGRE**

 _By Madoka_

No encuentro las palabras indicadas para describir justo lo que estoy sintiendo, porque creo que no existen. No existe palabra alguna para darle significado a los besos de Mika. A su sabor. A la delicadeza con la que posa sus labios sobre los míos y me hace temblar de placer. No puedo resistirme. Me dejo llevar completamente por algo que ni siquiera entiendo.

Sus besos son como el agua; húmedos. En los días soleados, cuando más cansado estoy, logra quitarme la sed con uno de sus besos. No, con muchos besos.

Sus besos son como el fuego; arden. Me queman los labios, rasgan mi piel. A la mañana siguiente despierto con la boca hinchada y adormilada.

Sus besos son como una droga; los anhelo cada día, cada noche, a cada instante. Los espero, lo acorralo, y le pido porque me bese.

Adoro sus besos. Sus besos húmedos, ardientes y adictivos.

Aquella noche no fue diferente de las demás.

Mika me besó.

Se había hecho una costumbre encerrarnos en aquel almacén antes de irnos a dormir. Solo para besarnos.

Me acosté sobre un montoncillo de paja que estaba regada por el suelo. Él se sentó en mis piernas, para después inclinarse y besarme.

Su beso, como siempre, era apasionado y excitante.

No puedo decir qué tienen exactamente sus besos que se vuelven tan obsesivos y especiales para mí. Tal vez la tibieza de su piel, o el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío; quizá simplemente porque es Mika quien me besa. Y no podría imaginar que alguien más me besara. Solo quiero los besos de Mika. Su delicioso sabor abrasarme la boca, el cálido néctar que recorre sus labios y se adentra en mí, baja por mi garganta y me complace con una satisfactoria sensación.

La sangre es deliciosa.

Mika se me separó luego de un rato en esa posición; venía siendo incómoda después de media hora, o más, no recuerdo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos.

El rostro me ardía, y pensé en que lo más probable es que tuviera un muy marcado sonrojo en las mejillas. Inconscientemente me pasé una mano por los labios. Estaban, como debía suponer, hinchados, y dolían un poco. Pero ningún malestar era tan agradable como aquel.

Mika se había puesto de pie y se acomodaba el uniforme. No era como que hiciéramos algo más que besarnos, pero nunca se estaba en su lugar la ropa, y el paseo de mis manos sin reparo en su cuerpo no ayudaba. Había veces en que me apenaba tener esos impulsos tan incontrolables. Aunque Mika no dijera nada, y al parecer no le afectaran demasiado; yo debía cubrirme la entrepierna con rapidez si no quería provocar una gran burla a mi persona.

Levanté la vista desde el suelo. Mika me miró, sonriente, le devolví el gesto y bajé la cabeza de nuevo. Y eso, por lo general, era todo lo que hacíamos antes de irnos a dormir.

-Espera- dijo y se inclinó frente a mí de nuevo, limpiando con su lengua un rastro de sangre que escurría de mis labios. Cerré los ojos por inercia, sintiendo el cosquilleo en mis piernas. Metió su lengua en mi boca y me saboreó con gusto por un instante más, antes de levantarse otra vez y marcharse.

Así eran todas nuestras noches.

Pasaba el día esperando con ansias la noche para poder refugiarnos en aquel pequeño escondrijo pasional que habíamos montado. Mika y yo no hablábamos al respecto de nada, simplemente nos ocupábamos el uno del otro.

Y la otra noche no apareció a la hora citada, a la hora de siempre.

Habíamos cenado y los chicos se ocupaban de preparar y recoger todo para irse a dormir. Yo no podía ayudarles, estaba preocupado, esperando, afuera de la cabaña, su regreso. Mika había salido para hacer una inspección en los alrededores, hace más de cinco horas, y aun no volvía.

Impaciente, moví intranquilo mi pie sobre el suelo, cruzándome de brazos. Sé que los vampiros son seres nocturnos, que la noche es su mejor momento para moverse, pero Mika ya llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado, y dudaba seriamente en que fuera de los tipos apasionados que se inmiscuye en asuntos pasajeros. Ya casi daban las diez, y esa era la hora de dormir, ¿Dónde podía estar?

Respiré profundamente antes de tirarme al suelo, cruzando las piernas, miré al frente, esperando, esperando, y esperando.

¿Y si había encontrado problemas? ¿Un vampiro, un militar? No, Mika se habría librado fácilmente de cualquier intruso, reportándolo de inmediato, él no es un cualquiera, él seguro acaba con todo a su paso sin pensarlo dos veces, él es fuerte, tenaz, resistente. Él tiene que vivir, tiene la responsabilidad de vivir por mí, por nosotros, entonces, ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba?!

-Yuu-san, ¿sucede algo malo, o es solo que no te puedes ir a dormir sin tu beso de las buenas noches? Seguramente Kimizuki te lo dará con gusto- tan solo escuchar la palabra beso, me hacía sonrojar completamente, las mejillas me ardieron y tuve que inclinar la cabeza al suelo para que Shinoa no me viera y se burlara mucho más de mi situación -. Ajá, solo bromeaba, Yuu-san; Mitsu-chan besa mejor, ella te dedicará las buenas noches.

-C-cállate… Shinoa. No estoy esperando ningún beso- y levanté el rostro, viendo fijamente al frente, las luces apagándose dentro de las pequeñas chozas cercanas a la orilla del mar, el cielo llenándose de estrellas, la luna brillante, la soledad de la amarga noche -. Mika no ha regresado, ya viene siendo hora de que aparezca- no pude evitar sonar melancólico. Estaba preocupado.

Shinoa no respondió de inmediato. Oí un pequeño bufido y luego una risilla ahogada, viéndola sentarse a mi lado.

-Bueno, tienes razón, Mika-san sí que se ha demorado hoy. Pero, recuerda una cosa, Yuu-san- y se puso de pie, viéndome con su burlona y simple sonrisa. Me guiñó un ojo -. Mika-san es un vampiro, sabe cuidarse solo. Además… es tu familia; él jamás te abandonará- finalizó. Me dio las buenas noches y regresó al interior de la cabaña.

Yo no me podía mover, no me daría el lujo de irme a descansar. No sin que Mika regresara.

Pasada la media noche volvió. Su uniforme estaba cubierto de tierra, y su rostro enmugrecido. Llevaba enfundada la espada, y ningún rastro de heridas era evidente. En cuanto lo vi, no pude evitar dar un respingo y que el corazón se me acelerara. Me puse de pie de un salto, corriendo hacia él, me colgué de su cuello, emocionado por verlo.

-Yuu-chan- pronunció apenas, pasándome un brazo por la cintura. Enterré el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, aspirando con fuerza su aroma, su dulce perfume corporal mezclado con esa sutil fragancia de sudor y tierra. No importaba con qué más estuviera revuelto, siempre era el aroma de Mika, su esencia particular y significativa, esa que podía reconocer a distancia. No me resistí a plantarle un beso, muy casco y veloz en la comisura de los labios -. ¡Yuu-chan!- dijo de nuevo, con un tono sorprendido.

Me separé de él, tomándolo por los hombros, lo comencé a zarandear, preguntándole dónde había estado. Mika bajó el rostro apenado, respondiendo con que se había encontrado con un vampiro noble a las afueras del pueblo, lo siguió creyendo que podría tratarse de un espía de Ferid. Caminó horas tras él, pero no llegaron a ningún sitio importante, solo a una vieja estación de autobuses, donde el vampiro se refugió el resto del día, antes de que un helicóptero llegara por él. Esperó un momento por alguna emboscada, pero no sucedió nada. De vuelta a la cabaña, se topó con un par de Jinetes a los que tuvo que liquidar con cuidado, pues no quería hacer un escándalo, acabando maltrecho y cubierto de tierra.

De inmediato desabroché mi camisa, ofreciéndole sangre para su recuperación. Mika se negó, argumentando con que se sentía bien, solo necesitaba sentarse y descansar.

-¿Me estabas esperando? Ah… Yuu-chan es bastante lioso- dijo, mientras nos sentábamos en nuestro pequeño montoncillo de paja. Lo vi quitarse los guantes y comenzar a frotarse el rostro, se veía realmente agotado y sucio, pero más que eso, adorable. Desvié los ojos, avergonzado por mis propios pensamientos. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, ofreciéndoselo sin quererlo ver directamente -. Yuu-chan debería estar durmiendo, él necesita descansar mucho más.

-¡¿Cómo crees que iba a estar durmiendo contigo por ahí extraviado?! ¡Estaba preocupado, idiota!

-¿Ah, sí?- puso una mano sobre mi hombro, empujándome ligeramente, para después sentarse en mis piernas -. ¿De verdad estabas preocupado por mí, Yuu-chan, o solo será que estabas ansiando tus habituales besos antes de dormir?- su mirada había cambiado. Sus ojos centellaron de un carmín brillante, incitándome libidinosamente; dibujó una socarrona sonrisa, antes de morderse el labio inferior, dejando salir un hilillo de sangre que resbaló por su barbilla -. Dime, Yuu-chan, ¿es lo que estabas esperando?- el rojo escarlata de su sangre sobre la blanca piel, el deslumbrante brillo de sus ojos, la suavidad con la que posaba sus manos sobre mi rostro. Todo aquello, toda la desquiciante escena, me tentaba a devorarlo, me obligaba a hacer de lado mis prejuicios y dejarme llevar por mis más vagos e impuros impulsos.

-Mika…- murmuré antes de prenderme vehemente a sus labios. El dulce sabor de la sangre y la saliva mezclándose en mi boca, descender por mi garganta y descansar plácidamente en mi estómago; el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío; el frio quemante de su piel junto a la mía.

Mika me tomó de la camisa, jalándola hacia atrás, haciendo que los botones salieran volando por los aires. Instintivamente llevé mis manos a su cintura, paseando lujuriosas por su abdomen, adentrándose entre su ropa, tocando ávidamente su espalda. Mika gimió, y lo apreté más a mi cuerpo, ocupándome de carcomer sus labios con pasión.

Me estaba ahogando, me asfixiaba en un frenesí implacable de placer, deseaba tanto a Mika, sus besos, su cuerpo. Apreté con fuerza mis dedos en sus muslos, sentándolo de lleno en mi ya erecta entrepierna.

-Yuu-chan…- suspiró en mi boca, pero acabó en un gemido como los demás, perdiéndose junto al aliento que cada vez íbamos necesitando más.

Exigía más, mucho más; esa ropa que me obstruía el paso, quería verlo, quería tocarlo, cielos, no lo sé, ¡quería todo de Mika! Estaba desesperado intentando rasgarla, y sin percatarme de ello, ya había destrozado la parte superior de su camisa.

Mika gruñó, y mi boca se llenó de sangre, un apetitoso y cálido líquido que escurría de mis labios. No me era suficiente, demandaba mucho más. Tomé impetuoso sus muñecas, apartándolas de mi cuerpo, comenzando a bajar mis labios por su barbilla, lamiendo y besando cada gota, cada mancha escarlata.

-Yuu-chan- se quejó, pero yo me encontraba sordo en esos instantes, justo cuando llegaba a su cuello. No recuerdo exactamente cómo pasó, solo sé que de un momento a otro ya me encontraba prendido a su piel, con unos extraños colmillos, succionando su sangre -. ¡Detente!- gritó, y azotó mi espalda contra el suelo, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Y esa era, Mika sobre mí, cubierto de sangre y suciedad, yo, aprisionado bajo su peso, con sus manos apretadas a mis muñecas, viéndolo estupefacto.

-M-Mika… no sé… no sé lo que me pasó… yo… lo lamento- me apuré a decirle, con la voz temblorosa y afligida, de verdad que lamentaba haberme rebajado a ese nivel, al nivel de Asuramaru, el de un demonio hambriento, ansioso de sangre.

Mika no respondió, relajó el semblante, soltándome finalmente, se inclinó hacia atrás.

-No, Yuu-chan, no tienes que disculparte- suspiró agotado, y yo me quedé sin palabras -. No es tu culpa; nunca debí haberte enseñado esto.

-¿Eh? ¿D-de qué estás hablando? Yo soy…

-No, Yuu-chan; yo soy el responsable de tu pérdida de control. Yo fui quien te enseñó esos besos de sangre.

-¡P-por supuesto que no! Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi pérdida de control. Soy yo el imprudente e impulsivo que…

-¡Yuu-chan, cállate! ¡Argh!- gruñó, luego suspiró, se revolvió el cabello y volvió a suspirar. No podía entender nada, ¿Qué tenían esos besos de malo? Bajé la mirada, confundido, reparando de inmediato en el uniforme desgarrado de Mika. Me sentí entonces mal, como un vil descarriado y aprovechado; Mika intenta hacer todo por protegerme, mientras que yo simplemente me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos demoniacos y libidos. Ahora fui yo quien suspiró, aferrándome a su pecho, lo abracé con fuerza.

-Mika, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo el débil que no puede contenerse ni en momentos de paz. Perdóname, Mika. Te quiero. Así que por favor, permanece a mi lado- mis palabras resultaron patéticas, pero las había dicho con toda la sinceridad que me era posible. Mika correspondió mi abrazo, acariciándome el cabello.

-Perdóname tú a mí, Yuu-chan, jamás debí haberte enseñado esta terrible práctica- se me separó, tomándome con firmeza del rostro, me obligó a verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora me resultaban profundos y confiables, eran los verdaderos ojos de Mika -. Ferid fue quien me enseñó esta atroz arma de control, atándome a su merced. Yo nunca debí haberlo hecho contigo. Desde el primer día que te besé de este modo, pude notar el cambio; cómo esperabas con ansias insaciables la noche, te regodeabas con el sabor de la sangre, y me rogabas porque no te dejara y continuara proveyéndote del pecador néctar. Yo también te quiero, Yuu-chan, por ello, deseo que nos una la devoción y el amor por nuestra persona, no un hilo de corrompida sangre manipuladora- juntó su frente a la mía, cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente -. Te quiero, Yuu-chan, te quiero mucho- no supe responderle, por lo que me limité a asentirle, enredando mis brazos a su alrededor.

Luego de un breve momento abrazados, nos separamos, y Mika procedió a limpiarme el rostro, retirando con el pañuelo los rastros de sangre. Me recostó sobre el montoncillo de paja, que había desaparecido esparcido por el suelo.

-Buenas noches, Yuu-chan- dijo, besándome ligeramente.

Cuando desperté, descubrí las cadenas y el infame dolor de cabeza. La rabia ardiendo bajo mi piel y los recuerdos de los besos de Mika.

Sus besos de sangre.


End file.
